Midnight Training
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: a sasuke Hinata lemon for friend. Hinata is out Training, and Sasuke stumbles upon her, and decides to 'help' her.


Hinata panted as she trained her aim, when a twig broke, startling her, and she turned swiftly, only to blush madly, having not turned off her Byakugan. Sasuke was standing there, in all his glory. She had seen through his outfit, and hot-damn, was he hot! Not to mention he had a nice size, as well. Sasuke rose an eyebrow as she stuttered and failed to deactivate her Byakugan.

"I didn't think anyone else practiced here." he said, trying not to stare at the large bosoms through the thin fishnet covering, and how it reveled her firmness and perky nipples. He was fighting down an erection, though it seemed to be getting the best of him. It did not help that she was wearing _very_ short-shorts, that did little to cover her long, smooth silky legs. He saw her jacket strewn on the ground nearby, along with her pants. It was then he realized she was in nothing but her underwear and fishnet. She blushed, shifting her weight nervously under his stare, covering her breasts with a blush on her pretty face. Sasuke blinked. Since when did he think she was pretty? His erection slowly won the battle, and Hinata blushed heavily, seeing his dick grow, now a good five and a half inches long, at least, maybe smaller.

"S-same here." She stuttered, still gazing at his erection, and she felt herself go wet between her legs. She brought her legs tighter together.

"Go ahead and continue, I'll wait." He said, and walked over beside a tree, and leaned against it, activating his Sharingan to watch as she practiced, savoring the way her breasts bounced as she threw each kunai, though missing the target by a good half an inch.

"You're throwing the Kunai wrong." He finally said. He straightened and wandered over, and stood behind her, erection pressed against the curve of her bottom, enjoying her small gasp, back pressed against his front. He slowly ran his hand down her arm towards her own hand, relishing the fact that her skin was as smooth as it looked, and he covered her small hand, and helped her throw the Kunai. It hit dead center. "Did you see what I did?" he whispered in her ear, cheek pressed against her long, smooth indigo hair. He felt heat radiate off of her, and she got out a no. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his free hand on her curvaceous hips, running his thumb over her skin. This time, she watched as he demonstrated once again.

"You need to flick your wrist more." He whispered smoothly. "Now you try." She nodded, and did as instructed, and it hit dead center, which was great with the fact that she was distracted by his warm body pressed tightly against hers still. He lowered his mouth to her neck and gently massaged the skin, setting her on fire. "Good." He whispered. "Do you want your reward?" She moaned in reply. He ran his mouth over her neck, and across her shoulder. He brought his hands to those silky mounds and began to massage her through the fishnet, running a hand over her alert nipples, and a moan ripped through her throat. He let his hands abandon the mounds, and travel south, stopping one hand at the hem of her shirt, if you could call it a shirt, and the other kept going, and stopped between her legs, and rubbed his thumb against her clit, then massaging her slit, whilst the other hand traveled up her fishnet covering, and continuously ran his fingers over the flat surface of her stomach.

"Tell Me." He said. "Why did you discard your clothes?" Hinata blushed.

"They...They get in the w-way w-when I'm fighting." She muttered.

"I see." He maneuvered his hand around the thin, moist underwear and pressed a finger against the bundle of nerves. She gasped in return. She tugged at his shirt, and he took the offending article of clothing off, in turn taking a kunai and slicing off her fishnet top and through her underwear. They were both on the ground in a heap in seconds. He turned her around, and backed her up against a tree. Sasuke allowed his hands to wonder upward to her chest, and he began kissing her roughly.

Hinata whimpered as cool air hit her. He kissed hurriedly down the jaw-line, down her throat and to her mounds, where he took her into his mouth, and began to swirl his tongue around the small bud, nipping and suckling her. He then switched breasts and his hand traveled down her body, and toward her small curls, then towards her nether lips, where he stroked her once or twice, and then plunged a finger into her moist and awaiting cavern. Her eye's widened and a moan vibrated through her throat, and she began to buck against his hand, matching him thrust for thrust.

He slipped in a second finger, and then a third, and soon, She was almost screaming out his name. He rotated his fingers slowly. He nipped at her neck, and inserted his last finger. He began to thrust all four fingers into her, faster and harder, gaining speed, and Hinata screamed as he continued to ram his fingers deep inside of her, her muscles tightening around him, begging him further. She ran her hands up to his silky hair, and dug her nails into his scalp, begging for more. She needed him deep inside of her, driving into her with heinous speed. She began bucking against him, growling demonically. She'd be damned if he stopped before she came. She would personally murder him with her bare hands.

She felt him slow, and move down her body. When he removed his fingers from her, she whimpered and was about to teach him a terribly pleasurable lesson, but he quickly finished lapping languidly at his hands, sensing her vex, and moved his mouth to her folds, and gently kissed her, sucking her. And with a simple indication as that, she relaxed, and began moaning loudly as he quickened his suckling, her head tossing from side to side, her indigo hair flailing wildly.

Sasuke then inserted his tongue deep inside her, and she screamed out his name. He growled as she moved with each thrust of his tongue, and wrapped his arms over and under her thighs and pulled her lips apart, while holding her down, giving him more access to her moist cunt. Hinata gave loud, throaty moans as he held her down, thrusting his tongue deep inside of her aching sex. Before she knew it, she came into his awaiting mouth, and he lapped at her juices, swallowing them. He moved up and kissed her, and she tasted herself on him as he probed her mouth with his tongue.

He pulled her hips to his, and in a single motion, he was deep inside her, breaking through her barrier, claiming her innocence. He moved slowly out, then back in, giving her time to fight the pain, and tears clouded her vision. Soon, after several pumps, Hinata bucked gently against him, begging him to move faster. He did so, and soon, they were moaning loudly, screaming each others names. With every stroke, he went faster, using her moans as a guide. She was so tight around him, squeezing him, milking for his seed.

"Gods, your so tight and wet." he moaned. The first word he had spoken in a while. "You feel so good." Hinata said nothing, only moaning her reply. He continued to burrow into her, and she was moaning loudly, continually bucking against him.

"Go faster. Harder!" She sobbed. It was almost too much pleasure to take. He growled at the demand, but complied. He gained speed, until he couldn't take it much longer. He wanted her to cum onto him. He moved his hand downward, and began to stroke her with his thumb every time he burrowed inside her, deeper each thrust. He then used his free hand to massage her breast, running his thumb over her hardening nipple. Then, like a rubber band, she snapped, and cried out as she came onto his cock, breathing heavily. He kept going, but soon, he came, the sheer force of it shattering through her body, making her moan one last time before her pressed on top of her, breathing heavily. He smirked against her shoulder, before kissing her roughly, nibbling and sucking on her lips till they were bruised and swollen. Who knew Hinata Hyuuga could be so demanding. 'And so god damn tight.' he mentally added.

"Oi, if you need anymore help training, feel free to ask."


End file.
